John Henry
John Henry John Henry serves as the Deutorotaganist of Codename S.T.E.A.M. and is Henry Fleming's best friend. Description John's in game description reads: "John Henry was a steel driver for the railroads and a hero of the working man. After a contest with a steam-powered hammer left him nearly dead, half his body was replaced with the machinery he fought against. He served distinction in the Union army and now works at the U.S. embassy." Milton on John: "I imagine John's current condition must weigh heavily on him. After all, his was nothing less than a contest of man's strength against machine. But if it does, he doesn't let it show. His mechanical limbs may be powerful assets, but his humanity and compassion remain his greatest strengths." Personality John seems to be sort of a comic relief character at times, often saying silly quips regarding the aliens and how ugly they are. John seems to be more understanding of the weird appearances that other party members have, though he is thrown off at first by Lion, merely taking the beasts name as a code name. John himself seems to care the most about saving people, rather than the priorities that Lincoln seems to have, as demonstrated when he suggests they save the people of London before moving on to America. John also seems to care deeply for Henry, and often seems genuinely concerned when Henry is either being to serious, or falters in his self confidence. Appearance John Henry appears a rather tall, muscular, African-American man. John wears a blue fedora and a blue soldiers uniform with his right arm exposed. John's left arm and leg are replaced with mechanical limbs due to his accident. Story John is first heard as a voice via radio, leading Henry to safety. Once the two rendevous, they attempt escape together and are rescued by Abraham Lincoln, aboard the Lady Liberty. Lincoln immediately drops the two off at Buckingham Palace, ordering that Queen Victoria must be rescued, and that their agent, Lion is already inside, which John thinks is just a code name. After rescuing the queen, John suggests that they help the people of London who have been ravaged by the aliens tyranny, but Lincoln informs both John and Henry that they must make haste back to America. Immediately after, the Liberty is shot down, and John gets his wish when they are forced to fight back the alien forces that had occupied the Steamgate Bridge. As the team makes it to America, Tom seems to take a liking to John's mechanical half, much to John's annoyance. The team recieves a distress call from Randolph Carter, who is trapped inside Miskatonic University by the aliens. After rescuing Randolph, the team is ambushed, and John watches as Randolph's notes are stolen by Starface. The team follows the aliens signal to the White House, where the Necronomicon is held, to which John seems the most surprised about the existance of. After defeating most of the aliens residing in the White House and recovering the Necronomicon, the team settles for a bit to repair and are ambushed. The Tin Man shows up to aid the crew, but President Lincoln is still knocked unconcious in the attack and John suggests that Henry take up the leadership mantle until President Lincoln can make a full recovery. Afterwards, Dorothy seemingly appears from thin air inside the Liberty, suggesting the team take refuge in Oz. John seems to be the most impressed by Oz's technological advancement, and questions why nothing runs on steam. Once Lincoln makes a full recovery, John and the others are tasked with defending A.B.E while Lincoln uses it to drill into the enemies base. Once The Great Shugguth has been awakened, Lincoln self-destructs A.B.E, taking the beast, and his own life with it. John and the other S.T.E.A.M members mourn the loss of their leader, but look on, with hope. Playstyle John is the most powerful member on the team for awhile, being able to lob bombs over walls, or from distances, plus being able to hit and push back multiple enemies. John can fight from the front or backlines, but seems to deal better up close. John is also a fairly decent tank, with 170 HP. Abilities John wields the Bear Grenade, a large gun that John describes as packing a bigger boom. The bear grenade can be used to punish enemies who gather into groups. John's special is called "Hammer Blow," and can be used to deal massive damage to all enemies who are gathered close to John. John's character ability is called "Break." Break gives John the ability to destroy otherwise untargetable terrain with his attacks. Trivia *John Henry is based on the African-American Steel-Driving folk hero of the same name. *The character who John Henry gets his name and inspiration from, also wields a steam powered hammer. Category:Characters